Harley's Bloodlust
by darksiren007335
Summary: Joker thought he had killed his queen of crime, but Harley Quinn is back from the dead and stronger than ever. She is angry and no longer thirsts just for her revenge. Harley X Batman. Rated M for language, violence and adult themes (NON-EXPLICIT). I OWN NOTHING BUT THIS PARTICULAR STORY LINE. ALL CREDIT GOES TO DC COMICS.


**************AUTHOR'S NOTE: WELCOME ALL. I WANT TO START BY SAYING THIS IS A FANFICTION WRITTEN ONLY FOR FUN AND IS NOT INTENDED TO TAKE A WAY ANY CREDIT TO DC COMICS OR ITS STAFF. I DO NOT INTEND TO HARM ANY ONE BY MY FANFICTION.

I AM RATING THIS STORY "M" BECAUSE I WILL BE USING VIOLENCE AND ADULT THEMES (THIS INCLUDES LANGAUGE AND SEXUAL REFRENCES THOUGH I WILL NOT BE MAKING THIS FIC EXPLICIT OR TOO MATURE)

SOME PARTS OF THIS STORY MAY TRIGGER SOME SO BE ADVISED.

I KEEP MY CHAPTERS SHORT SO I CAN UPLOAD FASTER.

I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS STORY AND DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A REVIEW!****************

CHAPTER ONE: Death by Clown

When he had stabbed me in the leg, I cried out but giggled. It was a joke. He liked jokes. He seemed to like the way my blood stained the blade. He laughed and stabbed me in the shoulder. I didn't laugh this time instead I tried to wiggle away from him. The warm blood, my blood, was seeping into my favorite jacket and stained my fair hair.

"What's the matter, Harley? You don't get the joke?" he laughed and pressed his lips to mine.

My heart jumped out of chest as he dove into the kiss with so much passion. I loved my clown prince. I ignored my shoulder as I struggled out of my jacket to give him better access. I was more than willing to make love right here on this dark warehouse floor. Despite the pain, I was suddenly on cloud nine. Then it was over as the tip of the blade plunged deep into the bare skin just above my hip. That time I screamed. "Alright, Mister. J, it isn't funny anymore. It hurts." I sobbed believing with all my heart that he loved me just as I loved him and would stop.

"Harley, you know, I feel as if you have out lived your usefulness and you know what happens to those who aren't useful to me." He chuckled and his scarred face stretched into a wicked grin. I had seen that face a million times. It was the face he had as he slit a throat or bashed in a skull. I had once thought that face to be the sight of beauty and chaos, but now it was the look of pure evil and malice and it terrified me.

"No, Puddin'!" I shrieked as my Mr. J stabbed me for the fourth time with the knife. This time it was in-between my ribs on my left side.

"It's his favorite carving knife. It's the one I had given to him for his birthday two years, and now he is killing me with it." I thought off handedly, "He is going to kill me. Like really, kill me."

My heart sank at the thought. He had thrown me out of buildings, held scalpels against my throat, used me as a shield, used me as bait, hit me, cut me, yanked out my hair, left me as enjoyment to his henchmen, locked me in a cage for weeks at a time, and even stabbed me; but he has always came back for me. He has always been my puddin'. He would laugh and say he was sorry, sort of, and treat me to an amazing night in his bed. I was now waiting for the moment that he would do just that, but he kept stabbing me over and over again. It was on stab thirteen that I finally realized that moment wasn't coming.

"Well, Toots, it's been fun and all but I have to get going. Please tell Beelzebub I said 'hi' on the way down." He said wiping the knife off on my cheek and planting a delicate kiss on my kiss one my lips.

"Say 'Goodnight', Harley." He said grabbing a fistful of my hair.

"Goodnight, Harley." I mumbled through the encroaching blackness.

"Good girl." He said and he slammed my head into the pavement. Then he was gone.

The last thing I remember before blacking out was a dark figure crouching over me. "Alfred, It's Harley." He said. I recognized the voice, but couldn't remember where. "She is still alive, but barely. I think it was him. Alfred, I am going to save her my way. I know the risks. I will teach her how."

Who was he talking to? "Harley?" the voice said directly to me.

"Harley, it's Batman. If you can hear me, I want to tell you that I can save you, but it won't be pleasant. May I save you?"

I tried to answer, but only gurgles came out. "Blink once for 'yes'." He said.

It took a moment to tell my eyes to blink, but they did eventually.

"I can't do this here, Alfred. I am taking her in the car." I was suddenly lifted from the ground hastily, but gently. Then I lost consciousness.


End file.
